I'm New at This
by CaitySky
Summary: Written before Angel. Caitlin is a normal 15 year old girl.  Until she learns her favorite fantasy book series is becoming reality.  She meets Fang, becomes bffs with Max, and falls for Iggy.  Not to mention she's been given wings by the Whitecoats.
1. Becoming Unnormal

I was walking downtown the other day when I realized I was late for my dance class. I quickened my pace a bit, and ended up nearly sprinting down the street. I turned a corner, and before I could even look two feet in front of my new path, I ended up crashing into a brick wall. Or rather, some person who felt as tough as a brick wall.

"Oh my gosh, I'm soooo sorry. Are you okay?" I asked as I shoveled my now emptied dance shoes off the sidewalk and back into my dance bag.

"Yeah, I'm fine." 'Said brick wall' said to me, as he helped hoist me off the ground.

I looked up, and to my surprise nearly fell over again, cause I was staring at none other than Fang. As in THE Fang from the Maximum ride series. How could I tell? Uh, duh! He's wearing all black clothing, he's got the trademark smirk, he has olive colored skin, dark hair, impossibly dark eyes, and if I looked hard enough at his back, I could even see small lumps forming where his wings would be.

"Sorry… uh… what's your name?" He asked me awkwardly.

"Caitlin. But you can call me Caity." I said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you… or run into you Caity, see ya round." And with that he continued down the street with that smirk still plastered inconspicuously on his face. Little did he know I can practically read peoples emotions. Not literally, but I was good at telling if people were lying, or happy, sad, mischivious, etc.

I continued my hurried pace up the street, with one last glance at Fang as he rounded the corner I'd just come in.

Just then, I heard shrieking tires come down the street. I whipped my head around just in time to see several men in black suits rush towards me with guns hidden in their jackets.

"Don't move girl, or believe me, you're not going to like the consequences." One of them snarled at me. And I do mean snarled.

They tossed me into their van/car thingy, and I unfortunately had no witnesses to see my capture.

I screamed, and writhed around the vehicle, till one of the guys pressed a cold gun up to my head. That shut me up instantly. I love life too much to give it up to these creeps.

One of them pulled out a needle filled with a clear/bluish liquid. What were they doing to me? Poisoning me, trying to rape me, or… experimenting on me? What the heck!

"Okay, I don't know what you want from me. But please, please don't stick me with ANYTHING! I was allergic to some crazy injection I got last year at the doctor's office, and I puked on the doctor." I lied. "And I have car sickness, hence why I was walking when you found me, haha." I faked a laugh, and then faked puking. It got some of the guys to back up for a mere second. Enough time for me to bravely grab the gun that was pressed to my temple, and wrench it from his grip. With some unknown power I didn't even realize I had, I pulled back my fist and snapped the gun-holder's head back knocking him unconscious instantly. Then I used my powerful dancer legs to kick each of the other two goons in the back. They 'oofed' and I continued to kick them however hard I could. They were too stupid to even cover up their now morphing (into wolf) faces. So I managed to knock them out too, with my kicking.

The driver, meanwhile was somewhat oblivious to our ruckuss. So with one quick movement, I opened the window (since the doors were locked and not open-able at this point), and I yelled up the street as hard as I could.

"FANG! HELP! HELP PLEASE HELP!"

Fang was just out of my eyesight up the road, and I think he heard me, because before I could blink again, I saw a dark shadow start sprinting towards our car down the street.

Inside the car, I still had three knocked out goons, and an oblivious driver. Or so I thought. One of the goons managed to wake up and began morphing into some hideous creature again. He raised his arm towards the syringe and faster than I could blink, jabbed it into my thigh.

I screamed in pain, and let out a bunch of colorful vocabulary that I rarely ever use. (I'm not much of a curser, okay? Deal with it.) I used my other leg to kick his head again. After three good kicks, he went unconscious again, and I began flipping out. Ow ow ow ow, that needle hurt something God-aweful!

I screamed and screamed for Fang out the window till finally he somehow managed to catch up to us at a red light.

He saw my face and a look of confusion crossed his face. "What's up?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Um, excuse me! I'm being kidnapped, a little help here!" I screamed at him in a no-nonsense tone.

"First of all, how do you know who I am, and second, how do I know this isn't all a big setup to try and capture me?" he asked.

He had a point, this WOULD be an interesting way to lure him in. "Please, Fang, help me now, and then I don't care where you take me, what you do with me, or whatever, but I'm begging you, at least help me get away from these goons. They jabbed something into my leg, and it stings really bad. Please, please help me." I begged.

He nodded his head expressionlessly, and reached for my hands. Just then, the car lurched forward again, and Fang had to run to keep up with the car again. "Hang on, okay, I'm going to get you out of here." He said.

He whipped open his astonishing pitch-black, midnight wings, and I couldn't help but get a bit wide eyed at them. His smirk reappeared, but transformed into a determined scowl as he hoisted himself up in the air, pulling me in tow, out of the car window. The driver halted quickly, yelling profanities, and reaching for what I assumed was a gun to shoot us down.

But he wasn't fast enough, because in less than a few seconds, Fang and I were somewhere high above even the tallest downtown buildings.

Fang landed somewhere in the outskirts of the downtown area, but on the roof of a tall building.

"Okay, I want answers now." He said.

Confusedly, I asked him, "Okay, but I can't give you answers till you give me #1, a question, and #2, possibly a little help with this needle still jabbed in my leg." I said, directing my hands towards the pathetic, large needle hanging awkwardly out of my thigh.

"Alright, question for medical help, deal?" He said.

I nodded and he asked his first question. "First of all, do you know, or have any connections to the people who kidnapped you?"

"No, nothing at all, though I think I might know WHO they are. I've never had a run in with them ever before. That was terrifying. But I think I know them because of the same reason I know you."

He carefully slid the needle out of my leg. "Okay, question two. How DO you know who I am?"  
>"I know who you are through the Maximum Ride series."<p>

He looked at me with a 'huh' look, and I took that as a 'explain' kind of gesture. "Okay, well Maximum Ride is a friend, er… uh, good friend, of yours I assume." He meekly nodded. "Alright, well I read these books called Maximum Ride the series by James Patterson, this really big author guy who I think lives in Pennsylvania or something, I'm not really sure. But anyways, I read Max's books all the time. They're amazing. They're all about you, and the flock, Jeb, Anne Walker, Mrs. Martinez and Ella, everyone, including the Whitecoats, and the Erasers, that you've ever been in contact with. The first book starts out with you guys living in the E-house, sometime after Jeb left you. And the last book ended just after you left Max that note after Total and Akila's wedding. So I'm not going to get into reiterating your whole life's story, but let's just say I know pretty much everything there is to know about you and your flock."

He continued to patch up my leg with a first aid kit I didn't even realize he had on him. "Alright. This is really confusing. There are BOOKS about us?" he sounded a bit worried.

"Yeah. And I know you don't have a lot of reason to trust me and all. But if you'd like I could take you to my house and let you read them for yourself. You know, as proof that they exist, and I'm not just making all this up on a whim. Okay?"

"I don't know." He said scratching his head.

"Look, I get it. You probably want to stay as far away from me as possible, so you, your flock, and I can all stay safer by not putting each other in danger. But really, since this sounds like the first time you've ever heard about your books, I really think you should take a look at them. This might be how the Whitecoats keep tracking you. Ever thought of that? I never thought James Patterson was a bad guy, but you never know. Until today, I figured your stories were all fiction, and that you didn't even exist. But now I'm just scared that I might, I don't know, turn into one of you guys, or get some crazy illness or something, after that injection they gave me, you know?"

"You're right. I'll come with you. But only to check out these books, and to make sure you're safe. Do you think you can keep me hidden somewhere at your house. I really shouldn't be spotted by anyone else who might know who I am."

"Actually, that's the beauty of this whole situation."

"What'ya mean?" he asked me confusedly.

"I own the only other separate series of your books in existence. My parents won it in some kind of contest, and they gave me the books as a Christmas present. So no one else, except the owners of the second copy of your series, who I'm assuming are the Whitecoats, knows about you. You don't actually have to be hidden from anyone in my neighborhood, school, or even home. Though if you'd like I can still keep you hidden from everyone, it's your choice."

"I think I should try and stay under the radar." He said bluntly.

"Oh, and by the way, if you don't mind me asking, where are Max and the rest of the flock?"

Fang's head drooped, and he didn't answer.

"Wait, let me guess, I'm assuming the last book, titled "Fang" was where your life left off. You just left her and the flock with that note, didn't you?" I asked him.

He shook his head in a 'yes' gesture, and I patted his back reassuringly.

"Look, it's none of my business, but being the big fan of your books that I am, I was able to see everyone's point of views on your life. The Whitecoats are idiots, the Erasers are blood-thirsty, abused kids, you and your flock are scared fugitives, and you are just trying to protect the girl you love. I get all of it. Believe me I do. But you also got to know, that after what I read, Max most love you A LOT. And I know it is your decision, and especially now that you're going to, for lack of better wording, be taking care of me, but you might just want to keep the option of going back to her open, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll do that." He said, and then he shut up for a while.

"So…" I said, trying to pick up the conversation again. "I guess I'm not going to dance class tonight, so let me just call in sick for one sec, and then I can take you to my house, okay?"

He nodded, and I quickly dialed the dance number.

"Hey Jenneanne?" I asked the receptionist.

"Ah, Caitlin, nice to hear from you. But why aren't you here tonight?"

"Sorry, I'm not feeling good, you know, that whole time of the month thing, it's really getting me good this week." I said and pretend winced to make it seem more believeable in my voice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear about it, Caity. Okay, well I'll let your teachers know. And how long are you going to be out for?"

"Um, I'm not 100% sure, but for now can we at least say a day or two?"

"Sure, no problem, feel better sweetie."

"Thanks Jenneanne, see you soon."

"Buh-bye." We said in unison.

"Alright, we're all set to go. Um, I think we're going to have to fly down Fang."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Cause this roof doesn't have a door to go down." I said in a duh tone.

"Oh, yeah, you're right." He said looking around.

"Always am." I said, going towards the ledge.


	2. Chapter 2

You know for a tough, silent, almost emo-looking guy, he sure does seem antsy in public.  
>"What's eating ya?" I ask him.<p>

"You should know." He quips.

"Crowds. You don't like crowds. I know, just trying to start up a conversation. But I guess that's a pretty stupid idea too, huh?"  
>He cracks a smile, or really, it's more like one corner of his mouth twitches up a bit. "So how far is it? You did walk right?" he asked.<p>

"I walk about two miles every day to get to dance, except Sunday. So we've got about another quarter mile to go. Relax, will ya?"

He shoots me a bit of a glare that makes my skin crawl a little. You really don't want to be glared at by Fang. Just saying.

"So what will we do when we get there, just walk in the front door or something? Are you're parents even home right now?"

"Well, dad might. He's a substitute teacher, and I forget if he's working today. Mom works till 5:30 in the evening, so we're okay from her. But I'll go in first and let you in my window if I have to, alright?" He nodded and I started to jog a bit. It's a little awkward trying to talk to him, I should probably speed up the pace.

A few minutes later we reached my house. The only brick faced building on my entire block. "Wait here." I tell him. "And if I'm not back in five minutes for you, go around back and fly up to the window on the very right side, k?"

He nodded and I ran up the steps and unlocked the front door. "Hey dad!" I shouted, hoping to get no reply.

But as luck would have it, I heard a muffled, "Hi sweetheart, what're you doing home? Shouldn't you be at dance."

I conjoured up the same excuse I had for Jenneanne. "Stomachache, you know, a girl thing."

"Aha, got it. Well how was school?" He said while I absent-mindedly threw my book bag and dance bag in my usual spot, and grabbed a whole giant bag of chips, and began to back out of the room slowly so he wouldn't notice my rush.  
>"Uh, it was good, but like I said, kinda need to lie down for a bit, okay? And I'll be back down for dinner alright?"<p>

"Sure pumpkin, let me know if you need me for anything, I'll check on you in a little while, alright?"

"Uh… NO!" I say a little too quickly. "Don't come check, I just want to lie down and go to bed, I'll come down later if I'm hungry." I say, hoping he buys it.

"Alright, I guess." He says and looks back down to the newspaper he'd been reading.

With that I dash upstairs and lock my bedroom door, and stuff a towel underneath the door so it will block a little of the noise I'll be making. Then I go to my window and open it up. I pry the screen off and put it on the side of my beaurou. Then I peered down and there was Fang, I could barely make out his outline, (since he'd made himself pretty much invisible), hiding behind a bush in the back of the yard. He spotted me right away and managed to fly up to the window without being seen by unsuspecting neighbors.

"Quick, in here!" I whispered.

He shuffled through the window and fell onto the bedroom floor, well that was graceful! Then he got up and took a look around my room. "This is small." He said.

"Yeah, I know, that's what I said to my mom when we moved here. She said it would look larger when I organize it a bit, and I tried, but as you can see, it still looks as cramped as a little-old lady's house. Anyways, over here I have the books, see?" I said, pointing to the stack of books on my bookshelf.

He cautiously walked over to the bookshelf, and tentatively picked up the first book of the series. "Do you mind if I read through these for a bit?" He asked.

"Not at all. And here, have a snack. I'll see if I can fix up a bed or something for you in the basement. My parent's don't come in my room much, but they don't ever go in the basement anymore. So you'd be best living down there till you're done with the books, and anything else you need. Okay?"

He nodded and then turned his attention back to the book. "This is crazy." He mumbled.

"Tell me about it." I said as I started finding bedding, pillows and blankets to bring down to the basement.

I grabbed my bundle of stuff and snuck downstairs, past my dad who was still reading the paper. He didn't hear me, and I dashed downstairs to the basement and plopped my large bundle onto the table in the study room, where I do my homework. I had a blue sleeping bag, a bunch of pillows and blankets, and I also had a bunch of cushions from my room that I never use. It was just then that I heard a noise. I spun around quickly, and there, looking at me confusedly was my little sister. She had supposedly been at a friends house for the night, and I was confused to see me as much as she was confused to see me with a bundle of sleepover materials.

"Um, I know I was supposed to be at a friend's house for the night, but why would you cut dance class to have a sleepover? What are you even doing here sis?" She asked me.

"Um… well, I'm not feeling good, my time of the month." I said with a smile I hoped looked convincing.

"So the sleepover materials are for…" she continued.

"I was uh… going to sleep in the basement tonight." I said off the top of my head.

"Why? Wouldn't you want to sleep in your regular bed?"

"Well I was too hot upstairs, it always was a lot cooler down here you know. And besides, why am I explaining all this to you? Why are YOU here tonight? You were supposed to be at Jenny's house weren't you?"

"She got sick and had to call the whole thing off." She said with a raise of her eyebrows. "You're really weird you know." She remarks.

"I get that a lot, especially from you." I retort. Then I spread out my pillows and blankets on the floor and set up the sleeping bag.

She leaves the room a few minutes later, and I prayed that she wouldn't for some reason go in my room without asking. Though I figure Fang would have the sense to fade into the shadows of my closet or something if she tried that. So I just hurried back up to my bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

As I'd feared, my sister had gone into my bedroom, briefly, to check out the 'room temperature' I guess. So Fang had indeed blended into a background, but that background was under my bed. He chose the hard way.

"Who was she?" Fang asked before I could even ask him if he'd seen my sister.

"My sister. She was supposed to be at a friend's house tonight, but they cancelled. And I'm going to have to sleep in the basement with you tonight. I had to fib to her and say that the sleeping bags and stuff were for me. So I hope you don't mind a roommate. And no funny business." I said with a scowl.

"I could say the same for you." He smirked.

Ignoring his comment, I asked him, "How far did you get in the book?"

"Tenth chapter. You were gone for about thirty minutes, what kept you?"

"Like I said, sister. And seriously, you only got to the tenth chapter? I'm able to get nearly half way done with the book in thirty minutes." I said with a smirk right back at him.

"YOU went to school for the past ten years of your life. I battled evil scientists for the past ten of mine. You have a bit of an unfair advantage."  
>"Whatever. Anyways, I'll need you to fly down to the basement, so go to the window Mr. Birdie Boy."<p>

"Mr. Birdie Boy?" He asked with a weird expression that could only be read as amusement.

"Ugh. I'm so not in the mood for witty banter right now, Fang. Just go! My mom is going to be home soon!"  
>"Fine, meet you downstairs." And with that he leapt out the window.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Suffice to say, the next few days were difficult. I was finding some extra food for Fang out of no where. I was going to and from school and dance class as usual. I was preparing for end of the year finals. I was making up excuses to keep Fang hidden from my parents and sister. And in an interesting turn of events, I'd managed to convince my parents to make the basement my new room instead of the tiny, crammed one on the top floor of our house.

Fang had managed to get through about half the books by a week after our introduction. So he already was beginning to believe my story and he was confused as to what it all meant. We deducted that the reason I was given the books and no one else in the entire country was, was because I was destined to be injected with whatever it was they injected me with by the Whitecoats. So they rigged the contest my parents had participated in, knowing that'd be their way to get to me. Though, so far, nothing had happened to me. For which I was very thankful.

And Fang made another deduction. If I was the only one in the world with these books, then one, we needed to seek out James Patterson and figure out who and what he really is. And two, we need Max and the flock. Fang kept Dr. Martinez's number with him at all times but hadn't dared go near a phone to test it. He was too afraid he'd have to talk to Max, and in turn, be forced to come back. He wasn't ready for that. So after a lot of arguing, I agreed to call the number and see if I could get Max and the others to come to my house for a 'visit.'

Fang and I were both freaking out. He wanted me to be the caller. But I had no idea what to say to my absolute favorite idol (fiction turned reality character) ever. And Fang was freaking out because he couldn't decide if he should hang around during Max's visit, and confront her, or leave for a while and come back once the flock left. He and I were torn in more ways then one. But we finally decided on a how to do it. I'd call up the number, explain the situation, and if Max needed proof that Fang was the one who told me to call, because I might give them a lead as to how to save the world… blah blah blah, I'd put Fang on the phone, but only briefly. He didn't want too much exposure to Max, the world's most fiercesome, kick-butt girl ever. Not because he didn't miss her, but because he still thought his leaving the flock was best for everyone. I tried to convince him otherwise, but he wouldn't have any of it. He's stubborn, no questions asked.

Anyways, so my sister went on her rain-check sleepover with Jenny, mom had to work late one night, and dad went for a bike ride for about 45 minutes. That gave us enough time to quickly call up Max at Dr. Martinez's house and figure out how we were going to meet up, and IF Max would allow us to meet up.

I dialed the number and shakily held the phone up to my ear. Fang nodded encouragingly, practically dripping with sweat from anxiety.

"Hello?" A woman with a Mexican accent answered on the other line.

"Um, hi, is this Dr. Martinez?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, who may I ask is this?"

"My name's Caitlin, and I know that this might sound kind of crazy. But I really need to talk to Max. Maximum Ride. It's urgent."

"Max?" She asked, sounding, surprised, confused and worrisome all at the same time.

"Yes. I have some really important information for her about everything. And I do mean EVERYTHING. Saving the world, how the flock was created, their whole life stories. And I also have Fang here with me."

Fang had been pretty stoic and doing okay during the first part of my conversation. But as soon as I mentioned his name, he gave me an evil scowl. I brushed it off and continued.

"Really!" She practically shouted. Then recomposed her voice and said, "I'm sorry to be rude, but could you please prove it?"

I held the phone to Fang's face and asked him to say something to Dr. M. "Hey Dr. M." he said. But that was it. I begged him silently to say something else, waving my arms all over the place as if to say, come on, she'll never believe just that, say SOMETHING else!

But the next thing I know, I hear screaming in the background. Dr. M is screaming and so is a young, girl voice. I'm guessing Angel, since she's the only one who could possibly know who's on the phone beside's Dr. M.

"Alright, alright. I'll go get Max. Please, I beg you. DON'T GO ANYWHERE. Just hang on a second, okay?" And I assume she and Angel have ran off to go tell Max.

A few seconds pass and I here a hoarse, confused, voice come on the phone. "Hello?" It answered.

"Um… Max? Is this Max?" I asked.

"Yes." She said quickly. "Who are YOU?" She asked accusingly.

"My name is Caitlin. I live in Naperville, Illinois, and I have information that you have GOT to hear. Oh, and I've also got Fang here at my house."

"WHAT! You KIDNAPPED FANG!" She screamed into the phone.

"No no no no! I didn't kidnap him. He's just here with me. Though, I'm guessing he's busy at this very moment. Look, I know this sounds crazy but please, will you hear me out; my whole story?" I begged her.

"Fine. I'm all ears." She said, finally sounding less harsh.

After explaining the whole situation to her, she pauses and I've almost thought she's hung up on me, but then I hear. "We have to meet up."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. You need to read the books. And honestly, I know Fang is here for me, but I could really use the whole flock's support and protection right now. If Whitecoats really are after me, I'm kind of afraid I'll be a target. And I'll be honest, I'm kind of scared. I don't know what was in the injection. It could be anything from a dud injection to a poison that'll take affect in another few days."

"You're right. Where do you live? I'll fly over tomorrow morning with the flock and we'll check things out. And you must understand, we can't stay with you forever. I don't even feel all that great staying with my mom all that long. It puts her and Ella in danger. So if things do go kind of wrong, and you grow a pair of wings from the injection, or you are a big lead on finding out what my destiny is or something, I'm going to insist you come with us. I don't know how, but you must. Do you understand?" She asked me.

I can't say I wasn't expecting this. But I didn't really take into consideration leaving my home to go with the flock. In any scenario, winged ones or otherwise. I'd have to come up with one heck of a creative excuse for my parents to let me go this summer, maybe longer, with the flock. Maybe I could say I want to go to camp with some new friends I made. Or maybe I could just tell them the truth? I don't know, but again, this is something that Fang and I will definitely be discussing later tonight.

So I told her the honest to God truth. "I'll do what I can. But if I have to leave, I have way more to leave behind than you do. So I want you to understand, that if I can't go, I seriously can't go. I have a family, a life to live here. Please be understanding." I begged her for the umpteenth time.

"We'll see. I'll talk to you tomorrow. What's your number, just in case we get lost?"

I gave her my number and said to meet me at my dance class after school, not at my house. Fang would meet us there later too. But I insisted we meet somewhere other than my house so that we wouldn't be caught by my parents. With that, we hung up and I turned to Fang and let out a loud sigh of relief. "Well that was fun!" I said as perkily as I could. Fang just rolled his eyes and put his head back in the next book he was reading. He was on the 5th book now, Max.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day went by too slow. I had school, then a two-hour long dance session and then finally I was waiting at the outside café across the street from the dance studio.

I ordered a drink for myself and was staring at the menu hungrily. I promised myself not to order any food until the flock got here. But what the heck was taking them so long! I thought Max had supersonic speed during flight! Meh, I'm starving! What? Dancing will do that to you.

The next thing I know, a group of six people come marching around the corner street of the café and politely ask the waitress where I am. Max, (of course we all know what she looks like by now, right?) was in front with her hair in blond tangles (probably from flying) led the group over to us. Nudge stood close behind her, talking excitedly about how cute this café was, and how charming Downtown Naperville was. Angel was looking, well, angelically directly at me, and I could only hazard to guess what she was thinking. Never mind, I don't want to know. But she's probably already judging me, trying to figure me out, and determining if I was a threat at all. Dylan was standing too close to Max, in my opinion, and it was kind of giving me a weird vibe. I could tell Max wasn't interested in him, simply by the way she shuffled away from him any time he got too close. But he seemed so persistent, and to me, intimidating. He looked to perfect, and the way he was treating Max was too stalker-ish. Then in the back were Gazzy and Iggy. Gazzy was describing everything around him to Iggy, including me. "She's right over there, Igs. 9 o'clock from your position. She's wearing sweatpants, a white t-shirt with a baggy neckline and cutoff sleeves, and she's wearing pink tights and something black undernieth the baggy shirt…" Before he could continue I stood up and finished for him.

"I'm also 5' 1" and 15 years old. I have mid-length brown hair with blond lowlights. I have pale skin, ever-changing eye colored eyes, and I'm kind of sweaty from dance class, sorry." I blushed at the last part.

Gazzy finished my 'finishing' statement up by correcting me and saying, "Yeah, but Igs, she's pretty, even when she's sweaty." And I blushed even harder.

"Um, thanks?" I said more as a question than a comment. "Anyways, I'm Caitlin, it's nice to meet you all. Have a seat, and if you don't mind, I'm going to order now. You guys are late, I tried waiting, but now I'm starving!"

The waitress hustled over and we each ordered giant plates of food. You all know why they ordered a lot of food. Well, I can eat a lot too. I've got a fast metabolism, and I'm a frequent dancer. So eating for me, is no big deal. I can eat any amount of food and never gain a pound. I'm just lucky. But anyways, back to the story…

Then Max broke the tension of the awkward silence by saying, "We want to know everything. We need to know everything. And you said Fang would be here too. He was the only proof I had that you weren't completely lying to me. So where is he?"

I looked up at the sky and leaned back in my chair. That was the cue Fang and I had agreed on, that meant "Max isn't buying anything, get your butt in here now! Mayday! Mayday! Weeoohweeoohweeooh!"

Then suddenly, a dark shadow swooped into the chair next to me, virtually out of no where. And there sat Fang, looking sheepish and guilty, but also as giddy as a school boy in a candy shop. "Hey guys. Long time no see." He said with one of his half-quirk grins. Ugh, that's annoying. And judging by Max's face, she thought so too. And then Angel giggled.

We whipped our heads around to stare at her, and she said, "Caitlin and Max are just being funny. That's all."

I raised an eyebrow at her, but then continued the conversation I'd started with Max. "As I told you on the phone, I met Fang the other day. He saved me from the Erasers and Whitecoats and I've been injected with some unknown stuff. I also have a book series that no one in the world owns the copies of except the author, James Patterson. And they are all about your life stories. Or, at least, your life stories ever since you left the E-house in Colorado a few years ago. So I know all about you guys, and a little more. And I really think you ought to read them so that maybe they can help you on your quest or whatever."

"Yeah, I got all that last night. And wow, you're just like Nudge too! All in one breath, nice!" Max said.

I blushed, embarrassed at my long-winded explanation, but Max ignored it and she began to talk. "You're right about one thing, I definitely want to read those books, Caitlin."

"So will you come to my house with me? Will you stay for at least a little while?" I practically whined.

"I guess until we can convince you to come with us, we'll stay with you. But will your parents be cool with seven bird kids living at your house?" Max asked.

"My parents don't even know Fang has been living in my basement for a week and a half now. But I plan on asking them if I could have you guys over for a little while. Maybe I could say that you guys are having family troubles at home and really need a place to stay. It might convince them for about a week at most. But then I don't know what to do."

"Well, you're probably going to have to come with us for the summer at least. So we can make sure you don't grow a pair of wings or something." Fang chimed in.

"Ooh! Yay! Another flock member! But you're name is too normal-ish. You need a code name, or a nick name, or a surname or whatever they're called. You need a name that'll match your personality without giving away your identity. What are you like? Are you tough like Max, talkative like me, freakily smart like Angel, silent like Fang, hot like Dylan, smelly and gross like Gazzy, or pyrotechnic like Iggy? Or something totally different?" Nudge blurted out.

"Um… let's see… tough… kind of, talkative… yes, freaky smart... smart, not freaky smart, silent… no, hot… uh, I don't think so, but I'm in good shape, smelly and gross… after dance, yes, otherwise, no, and pyrotechnic… yes." I said.

"Yes?" Iggy asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Yes?" Gazzy asked, trying to make sure he heard me right for the second time.

"Yes." I said more forcefully.

"How?" Fang asked.

"I don't make explosives, but I'm the only one in my family who's ever kept a campfire going for over three days straight, I got 100% in chemistry class last year for doing an extra credit project on bombs, and I don't have feeling in my fingertips anymore from singing of the nerve endings on each finger while playing with fire when I've been bored."

"Wow. Impressive." Iggy said. And he left it at that.

"Okay, anyways, back on track. How are you going to convince your parents to let you come with us if you need to when summer starts?" Max continued.

"I could probably say I want to go to a summer camp hosted by my school. And if my parents begin to like, and trust you, they might feel better letting me go, if we agree to say that you guys are coming with me to 'said camp' too." I suggested.

"Alright, but only if you think it'd work." Max said.

Angel then piped up by saying, "So what special abilities do you have? Whether they be mutanty-freaky-cool like ours, or just talents?"

"I'm a full time dancer, I'm good with fire, I'm good at reading peoples emotions, and I'm pretty smart. I'm an A student at school." I replied.

The flock took a moment to ponder these things, then Dylan finally spoke up. "Just curious, about your talents, can you sing, or play an instrument? I've been told I sing well, and I want to know if you're any good, so maybe on our free time we can compare song likes and dislikes. I hate to say it, but other than Max's I-pod picks, I don't really have anyone to talk about when it comes to good music these days. And now that Total is gone, things have gotten pretty boring for this mutant on the run."

"I like Evanescence, BTR, Owl City, and pretty much any other type of song that has a beat and you can dance to. And as for the singing or musical instrument question, I can only sing. But not like perfectly or anything. Just backup and choir stuff. I only sing in the shower by myself." I said with a chuckle.

"I'll be the judge of that." He said. Oh God, is he flirting with me? I thought the Maximum Ride series claimed he was 'made for Max.' Why would he be hitting on me? Ew.

By the time this whole conversation had finished, we'd all finished eating and we were walking the remaining blocks back to my house.

I felt so self-conscious. I mean, in back of me was the toughest chick in the world, the biggest motor-mouth, a blind pyro, a stinky pyro, a freaky-hot-stalking-flirting mutant, Fang, and a mind reader. Help.

"_Don't be so scared. I'm not that critical."_ Angel told me in my head.

I shuttered at the though t of her overhearing my thoughts, and this made her giggle somewhere behind me.

After an awkward walk home we finally made it to my home and I let them all inside. Dad was home, so I introduced each one of the flock to my dad. I used their fake names from back in the "School's Out Forever" book when they all were living with Anne Walker and going to school.

"Dad, this is Nick, Max, Jeff, Dylan, Ariel, Tiffany, and Zephyr. They're all adopted siblings. And Nick, Max, Jeff and Dylan are all in my grade at school. Max is a good friend of mine, and her adoptive parents have been having some… trouble at their house, and they need the kids gone for the week. I know this is kind of sudden, and I would never try and pull a maniacal scheme on you guys or anything, but would you mind if they stayed with us for a little while? They can share the basement with me, and they have their own money for food and stuff. So could they please stay with us? Pleeeeeaaaseee? It'll help me study for finals next week anyways." I bargained.

My dad looked a little stunned at my sudden request, but then said, "I don't mind, but ask your mother. She's in charge of situations like these… I think." I could tell that Angel was trying her best to sway him, but even her best efforts had only managed to get him to say "Ask mom," basically. "But for now, they can stay over for at least tonight, okay?"

With that, I gave him a hug, thanked him and walked to go and get the flock set up downstairs. I set each person up on either a couch, air mattress, dozen blankets, bed or some form of cushy device. I even took inside our outdoor hammock and set it up from one corner of the room to another. It seemed like some crazy jungle gym in the basement now. And it was kind of cool. And the flock seemed to approve, so I was then forced to sit down by Nudge and Angel who kept berating me with questions for almost an hour more, till finally my mom got home.

Long story short, after a long night of convincing my mom to let the flock stay, setting up the basement a little more and explaining my life story to the flock, I was finally able to fall asleep sharing the bed with Max. She had one end of my queen size bed and I had the other. The flock must have been tired, because other than Max, Fang and I, everyone else was now conked out in sprawled out positions all around the room.

Max ushered Fang outside the room for a minute, and I figured it was finally time for them to 'talk.' So I purposefully tried to fall asleep. I set my alarm clock, and went to bed, happy in the knowledge that my favorite imaginary people of all time were here in this very room with me (except Max and Fang who were now bickering outside my door) and I fell asleep.

The next few days were filled with studying. I was busy prepping for the end of the year finals some more. Max and the flock took turns trying to read all my books. Both my Maximum Ride books and all my others. I love reading. Always have, always will. And for the record, if my dancer dream doesn't work out, I'm going to become an author. I used to idolize James Patterson for his stories, thinking they were sheer brilliance. Who could come up with such interesting, entertaining stories? Now I know that he was just using the book as a biography of Max's life. Suffice to say, I no longer idolize him, but I do still see myself wanting to be an author, possibly, some day.

Fang was trying to convince Max to forgive him, and he was repeatedly promising her he'd never leave her again. Finally after a week, she cracked and they were officially 'together' again. Dylan's attempts at flirting with me picked up after that. Sadly. But so did another unusual change of events. Iggy started acting weird around me too. Whenever I'd try to teach Gazzy and he what I knew about pyrotechnics, and vise versa, he would clam up, and Gazzy would end up being the only one talking, unless I saved him from the awkward silences.

I could tell it was because he liked me. I mean, for crying out loud, he'd blush whenever I'd say his name. Whether it was Iggy, Jeff, or even when I mentioned knowing his real name was James. He just got scared around me or something. I don't know. But if I had a choice whether to be hit on by Iggy or Dylan, I'd almost prefer Iggy. He doesn't stalk me, or try cheesy pick-up lines. Iggy has a school-boy crush. Dylan's a stalker. Sorry Dylan, you are, please get used to it. You'll find some girl some day, but not me, and it's not looking like Max any time soon either. Not at this rate anyways.

So anyways, life is slow these days. And hopefully I won't sprout wings this week too, because as much as I'd love to go on a summer-long trip with the flock, I'd prefer not to, if I can help it. I don't really want to lie to my parents, leave on a whirlwind, death-crazy mission with the most dangerous people in the world after me. No thank you. Not my cup of tea. Though, another part of me thinks it would be so completely awesome to have wings. I guess we just have to see what happens…


	6. Chapter 6

It all happened last night. The night that changed me forever. The night that determined my future.

After Max and Fang finally came into the room, Max stayed awake 'on guard' while everyone else was asleep. She was the first one to notice me stirring in my sleep. I was sweating even worse than after one of my dance classes, and I couldn't get comfortable, and everything was achey all over. So Max woke me up, thinking I was having a nightmare. At first, I thought I was dreaming just by looking at her and the rest of the flock around my bedroom. But eventually my brain clicked all the current events back into place and I realized that the flock was actually here, but I was also still in a lot of pain.

My back hurt so bad. I knew automatically what was going on. But I couldn't quite comprehend it. So all I did was focus on not feeling as much of the pain as possible. But it was hard. Eventually I started screaming, unintentionally, and it woke up most of the flock. Most of them were a little wary of coming near me, for fear I was going to puke on them, or make them disease ridden or something. But Iggy came over to me as soon as he woke up and began to make me more comfortable. He lay me down on my stomach, so my back was exposed. He asked for a pair of scizzors, and slowly cut away the back of my nightshirt. I wasn't going to be naked on a bed, whether or not my

'doctor' was blind or not. So in order to be fair, he only cut the back. Then Max helped him, as 'nurse.' They wiped my brow, Iggy felt my backbones to see how they were realigning every so often. And eventually, he helped coax two giant wings to poke holes straight through my back. That was the worst part, and it bled a lot too. It was probably the most horrific, excrutiatingly painful experience I've ever been in, in my entire life. No question about it.

But throughout the whole thing, even while Max and the others left the room every now and then, Iggy stayed with me the whole time. Hold my hand and letting me squeeze it if the pain got too unbearable, and kindly talking to me to keep me calm. The whole time, I felt as if I'd pass out, which might have helped, but I didn't. But I knew that unless I was talking to Iggy, or unconscious, I'd be in more pain than necessary. And I might die.

By morning, I was finally done. My 'wings' had stopped poking and growing out of my back. And the blood had finally stopped flowing out of my wounds. Iggy bandaged and disinfected every inch of my back until I was practically rolled up like a mummy. I glanced at the clock and nearly had a heart attack. It was 6:00 am, and school started in an hour and thirty minutes! I had to get up, get dressed, get breakfast and GET to school before I would be late. Not to mention struggling through the pain of my now sore, achey and crippling back.

Iggy offered to come to school with me so that he could take care of me, but I said that he'd get kicked out for not being a student there. It was true. At my school, they were extremely picky about making sure only students were on campus at all times. So Iggy said he'd 'keep out of sight' and I guess that means he'd stay out of the building, but blend in, so he wouldn't get kicked off the property. Whatever, I don't have time to think about it.

I struggled to get dressed, and needed some assistance getting even a loose t-shirt over my head. Then I got my books and stuff and ran out the door without another thought. My school is closer than my dance studio. It is only about five blocks from my house. But, by the time I had to leave, I had thirty minutes left, and I had to be IN my seat by the time the bell rang. So I sprinted. And that was quite painful to do, after the night I'd had. Iggy had taped my wings to my back and practically glued the feathers to the t-shirt so that nothing would 'pop out' by accident. And it was working, but that didn't stop it from being painful. And it was a totally new experience for me. It was like I'd grown another set of arms or something. Gaining motor functions of the 'new arms' was going to be confusing and difficult, but I could already feel them as much as I could feel my already existing arms. So being taped to my back was like being in a straightjacket or something. And I felt less like I wanted to move my regular arms too, since they weren't being 'straight-jacketed' but my wings were.

Luckily, my sprinting paid off, and I didn't get late to school. But it took all my will power not to pass out at a random time during the day. Whenever I felt like I was going to pass out, I'd ask to go to the bathroom and shuffle off to go calm myself down in the bathroom. Somehow, Iggy had indeed followed me to school, and he actually broke into the school and made his way into the school's girls' bathroom. ALL FIVE TIMES I VISITED IT! I mean, don't get me wrong, I was glad he was here for me. But breaking INTO school, and INTO the girls' bathroom? It showed he must either care about me a lot, or not care about his street cred all that much, I guess.

Anyways, as soon as school let out, he met up with me outside the building and we walked home together. We talked about how my wings were feeling, and all the way home he talked enamoredly about how exciting it is to fly, and some of his interesting flying experiences, and key pointers on how to fly and all sorts of stuff. He was finally opening up to me. But why now?


End file.
